Thought It'd Be Easier
by smoore13
Summary: Poor kid. Didn't even know what he was being used for. Damn shame I gotta kill him after this is all done and finished with. Thought it'd be easier...guess I was wrong.


Authors note - Hello everyone and sorry to all those who were hoping for a new chapter for my other story. Don't know what to do with it to be honest but I'm trying. Anyways I hope y'all like this one and warning it is a lemon so if you're not comfortable with it than don't read it. And with that I'll leave you to read!

-smoore13

"You're almost there boyo just a little farther." Atlas's voice carried through the short wave radio, the sound floating around the once beautiful city.

Jack's hands shook as he limped towards the tunnel leading to what he hoped was an already secure area. To many splicers had shown up at the wrong time resulting in his now twisted ankle.

Jack winced as his ankle rolled, catching himself on a grime covered window, bubbles drifting up into the darkness. He slowly pushed himself off the glass, wrench clasped tightly in his sore, bruised, and bloody hand.

Blood smeared on the glass the wet sound breaking the silence till a low groan was heard in the distance. Jack's hand drifted towards his revolver silently cursing the beast for bringing splicers.

He limped faster the sound of splicers quiet but close making his heart beat faster. A crackle resounded making him wince as Atlas's voice boomed over the short wave.

"How you holding up kid?" He spoke in a hushed whisper probably seeing the splicers on the cameras stationed around the now crumbling city

. "As good as one can get down here I suppose...and you?" He asked wincing as he rounded the next corner putting the red wrench in his back pocket. A low chuckle came over the radio making Jack blush at realizing how stupid that probably sounded.

"The best I can be in this hell hole. But I'll be better when a bullet goes through Ryan's head" Atlas growled. Jack stayed quiet, already used to Atlas's frequent mood swings.

His heart felt heavy as he remembered Atlas's cries when his wife and boy died and the anger and hate he heard... no felt when Atlas screamed at Ryan.

All was quite for a few minutes the wet splashes of salt water hitting the floor and the Big Daddy's groans sending Jack on edge.

Jack slowed as he heard another low groan now louder and the hit of a metal boot shaking the tile floor beneath him.

No signs of splicers, he quickly slipped to the nearest 'Circus Of Value' vender his fingers working swiftly on the wires as he hacked away.

Jack looked over his shoulders as his hands connected and disconnected the wires, the area showing no signs of lurking predators or long shadows on the cracking walls. His hand picked at the last wire when Atlas voice boomed over the radio making him drop it.

His heart fell as he tried to grab at it but was to late as it sparked with another wire, setting off the alarm.

"Fuck!" He yelled hearing the clinking sound of spider splicers already making their way towards him. The alarm blared loudly as Atlas spoke.

"Fuck kid I'm sorry I didn't know." "There's no time for apologies I need you to tell me where the fuck to go!" Jack yelled his hand now switching his revolver to his shot gun, firing off rounds as a spider splicer landed in front of him.

The splicers deformed face broke out in a grin as he threw his hook grazing Jack's arm as he jumped towards the left his feet slapping against the marble floors.

His arm throbbed as it pumped out blood his once cream colored sleeve soaked crimson.

His breath left him in fast pants, his ankle burning as Atlas yelled out commands. "You have to go faster boyo there right on ya." Atlas spat out, harsh sounding as Jack surged forward.

He went this way and that as Atlas lead him through the maze that was Rapture.

"Would you kindly start shooting before they do boyo?! You're not gonna make it by just running!" Jack halted to a stop, swinging his gun in front of him as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodged itself in one's skull, its body dropping to the floor with a sickening thud. He kept firing as each splicer surged forward, each and every shot hitting its target.

The familiar click of an empty chamber made him freeze his hands feeling for ammo but finding none. "Shit...Atlas I'm out of rounds!" He yelled, his voice rough and weak from lack of air.

He heard a few muffled curses till a familiar phrase was received. "Run!" Jack didn't even wait for him to finish, his left hand blasting electricity at the water behind him before running through the tunnel.

"I'll try to hack some of the guns stationed around but make your way to the center of the next building over...!" Atlas voice was cut off as a loud roar echoed through the tunnel.

A red glow was cast in front of Jack as a loud motor started up, the sound of a drill not to far back. "Shit shit shit I didn't even hit the goddamn thing!" Jack yelled his vision going blurry from over exertion on his already exhausted mind and body.

"No you didn't but they did." Atlas said with a slight cheer at the end as the Big Daddy fought to protect his little sister with the result of blocking off the splicers.

Jack didn't stop though and ran till he caught site of the door to the center of the building 'Olympus Heights'.

His heart beat faster as he waited for it to open. "Atlas it's not opening!" He yelled his voice panicked as he slammed his hands against the metal door, praying to whatever God there was for one more miracle.

"I know boyo hang on." Atlas said his voice calm compared to Jack's panicked one. "We don't have time to hang o..."

"Boyo would you kindly shut up." Atlas growled making Jack close his mouth his hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

An eery silence flowed over the room, the only noise was the fast pants from Jack and the crackle of the radio. "Alright boyo." He heard before the door slid open.

Jack stepped through his body sagging in relief as the door closed and locked securely behind him. He fell to his knees his hands catching him as he squeezed his eye's shut.

"Boyo..." Atlas spoke his voice much clearer than what it should have been on the radio making Jack open his eyes.

He jumped at the sight of scuffed shoes before him, his hands pulling his wrench forward as he fell back against the door.

"Whoa boyo it's just me." Atlas or what he thought was Atlas said before him, the top half of the man's body casted in darkness, out of reach of the door's light.

Jack kept his wrench in front of him till finally he spoke.

"Atlas...?" He asked his voice soft and quiet as he slowly lowered his wrench a fraction.

"Yeah kid it's me." Atlas said as he stepped forward making the small amount of air left in Jack's lungs rush out.

The man... well Atlas stood tall in front of him a good height of 6'3. He wore black slacks with a once crisp white collared shirt tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and was finished off with his black suspenders.

His jaw having not been shaven for a few days had a small layer of scruff while his lips held the end of a cigarette. His hair a raven black was swept back from his face save a few strand's on the right side.

But what really caught Jack was his eye's, a light blue color like the sky... or what he remembered the sky to be.

"You glad to see me boyo?" He asked half heartedly the corners of his lips raising up slightly but falling as his fully took in Jack.

Jack pushed off the door, his wrench falling out of his hands clattering to the floor as he scrabbled to Atlas throwing his bruised and cut arms around the other mans waist as he started sobbing.

"Oh boyo." Atlas said softly his hand's coming to wrap around the back of the man's shoulders while carding his fingers through Jack's hair as his body shook with cries of pain and sorrow.

"I couldn't do it...I couldn't save them..." He whimpered guilt and anger clawing at his insides making his head throb with each cry.

"Shhhh boyo you did try and It wasn't your fault...It will never be your fault." Atlas said softly his thumb rubbing circles at the base of Jack's neck slowly calming him.

"They...they wouldn't blame you either, if it's any one's fault it's Ryan's and we'll make sure the son of a bitch pays for what he did...for what he's done." Atlas finished trying not to go into another fit of rage as he slowly helped Jack stand.

"Now would you kindly stop crying for me boyo?" Atlas asked softly, his thumbs wiping the tear trails from Jack's cheeks.

Jack sniffed, the urge to cry gone as he held onto Atlas's forearms, feeling small and weak compared to the taller man in front of him.

They stood together for a couple more minutes both calming down before Atlas spoke.

"Come on kid you look like you could use a drink." Atlas said slinging his arm around the smaller mans shoulder's before leading him down the dark damp hallway.

Jack followed, feet shuffling as his adrenaline ebbed away leaving him drained. Atlas's eyes shifted every now and then making sure Jack wouldn't faint before leading him to the center of the building, an elevator shaft stationed in the middle.

Atlas hit the button the groans of the elevator shaft the only noise as they leaned against each other.

A few minutes passed till the door slid open, Atlas slowly leading Jack into the elevator before pressing the up button.

Jack was the first to break the silence as his vision slowly began to grow fuzzy. "Atlas...I don't feel so good." He said quietly his hands grasping tightly at Atlas's shoulders, his legs shaking beneath him.

"I wouldn't either boyo after seeing all the shit you've seen." He chuckled sadly before looking at Jack.

"Hey kid ya gotta stay awake." He said turning his body till Jack was leaning against the wall not even hearing the elevator doors open. Atlas lightly slapped Jacks cheek as he slowly slid down the wall.

"Nonono kid ya gotta stay with me okay? Would you kindly stay awake?" Atlas asked, moving till he was at Jacks side and slid his arms around his shoulders and under his knees's picking him up easily.

"Jesus Christ boyo when's the last time you ate? Actually don't answer that." He said as he moved quickly out of the elevator and to the door across the once flawless zen garden.

Jack's eyes were blinded by the sudden light, his hands coming up to cover his face as the marble walls gleamed brightly. He blinked slowly, faintly seeing a grand stair case leading up to one landing then splitting off to either side, leading to what Jack guessed was more rooms.

The window behind the first platform showed the dark ocean and in front ...was that a stuffed polar bear?

Jack giggled tiredly his head falling back against Atlas's chest as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Where are we Atlas?" Jack slurred trying his hardest to stay awake, if not for him than to just hear Atlas talk.

"Well boyo this was an old friend of mine's place...he's no longer around so he made sure to give it to me." The lie slipped off Atlas's tongue easily as he tried to hide a grin.

"Oh." Was the only reply he got as he headed to the master bedroom going left when on the first platform.

Going up the last few stairs he barley waited for the door to slid open before heading a few paces down the short hallway.

He walked right past the foggy glass looking into his study before taking a right through the archway leading straight into the Fountain suite.

Red drapes hung around the bed stationed in the middle of the wall to the right, while the sheets and comforter were also red.

The cold wooden floor glowed with the lights from the arched windows across from the bed and the two from the hallway, giving the space a surreal look. A huge column stood a few feet before the bed and within it held an already lit fireplace.

Jack gasped audibly making Atlas chuckle softly. "Pretty nice huh kid?" Atlas asked as he brought Jack to the left side of the bed before laying him down.

"Mhmm." Jack mumbled his eye's only slits as he tried to fight the strong urge to sleep.

Atlas whistled softly heels clacking lightly against the wood as he moved to the left side through another archway. Light streamed into the bedroom followed by the familiar sound of running water.

Jack dozed off, his head lolling to the side as he hugged the most comfortable pillow he'd ever felt in his goddamn life.

He was startled awake at the feeling of hands wrapping around him not having heard Atlas approach. "Didn't I tell you to stay awake?" Atlas mumbled before taking him to the room he was just in.

Jack looked around the bathroom his hands coming up to push at Atlas's shoulders. "I can walk myself you know." He said softly his voice rough from barley any use. "I highly doubt that kid." Atlas said, sitting Jack down next to the full porcelain bathtub.

The walls were white tiles as were the floors. The double sinks counters were a white marble topped with what he assumed was Atlas's razor and tooth brush.

The bathtub was suspended upon a platform with two sets of columns on each end with a long glass window on the wall right between the sets.

As he surveyed the room that he noted was bigger than his own bedroom back home, Atlas slowly poured soap into the bath before turning towards Jack.

"You can undress now boyo, baths ready." Atlas said, leaning against the counter top as he puffed out more smoke, it dancing in the air till finally disappearing.

Jack's eyes got big, a blush he didn't even know he had in him forming on his cheeks. "Wait now?!" Jack yelped, all but flustered at the thought of undressing in front of Atlas.

"No kid I just prepared this bath for you to look at...yes now!" Atlas chuckled pushing off the counter and slowly making his way to Jack.

Jack sat up straight but quickly fell back hitting his head back against the tub with groan as his vision swirled around.

"Whoa kid easy I wasn't gonna jump ya." Atlas said his hand coming to feel at the back of Jack's head. Finding no bump Atlas sat back on his haunches humming in approval.

"And this is why you can't be left alone." Atlas stated pulling a groan from Jack. With his eyes closed he replied.

"Could you... Could you at least turn around?" He asked shyly, embarrassment and tiredness not mixing well with him as he struggled to sit up.

"Yeah boyo I'll turn around so you can have your 'privacy'." Atlas almost snorted, standing up and turning after taking another drag.

Jack's hands gripped the tub for support, he blinked his eyes a few times trying to rid of the blurriness.

He groaned as he finally came to a standing position making Atlas laugh. "You having some trouble kid?" He chuckled making Jack red. "I am fine." He huffed his hands coming to the edge of his sweater but not pulling up.

A few more seconds passed till Atlas spoke up. "Hurry up boyo before the water gets cold or do I need to help you undress." He asked his eyes turned toward the mirror seeing Jack shuffle around.

"No you don't need to help..." Jack whispered shyly. 'You think after killing handfuls of splicers this would be a piece of cake.'

Jack thought to himself as he finally lifted up his sweater hissing as it rubbed against the cut on his arm.

Dirt and blood hung to every inch of his once cream colored sweater, holes forming here and there. He crossed his arms at the sudden chill, goosebumps forming on his arms which he noticed had a new collection of scars.

He unfolded his arms looking down at the inside of each wrist, a cluster of needle scars ever so present on his pale skin along his two chain tattoos. Dirt seemed to be forever embedded into his skin along with small smears of blood.

Jack sighed his hands gripping the edge of his pants before quickly unbuttoning them.

Toeing of his hole filled socks and worn down shoes, Jack pulled both his pants and boxers down leaving him feeling way to vulnerable.

He tried thinking the last time he showered but knew he hadn't since his journey down to Rapture so this feeling was never a problem... well at least not with him naked.

Jack breathed in deeply as he looked over to Atlas who as requested was still turned around.

Jack blushed again for the umpteenth time as he looked once more down at all the scars old and new on his body before turning towards the bathtub.

Atlas groaned, his eyes trailing after Jack's figure in the mirror but covered it up with a cough as he heard the slosh of water hitting the sides of the porcelain tub.

Jack hissed as he lowered himself into the still hot water, his limbs clenching up from the temperature change.

The air seemed even colder on his upper half as heat engulfed his lower half. His eyes slid close a moan escaping his cracked lips as the hot water slowly relaxed his muscles. He forgot he wasn't alone by the shuffle of feet a few paces away.

"Can I turn around boyo?" Atlas asked stubbing his cigarette in the ash tray next to the sink. Jack shifted in the bath lightly his hands coming up to grip the sides of the tub as he tried to settle his heart rate.

'The man's family was killed, both of you are stuck in this hell hole where both of you could be killed at any moment and now you wanna realize you lo…like him?!' Jack screamed to himself before answering.

Jack shifted lightly under Atlas's gaze his hands still gripping at the edge's of the tub. "Atlas?" Jack questioned his eyes flickering from the man's cheek to the wall as he approached. His hands clenched as fingers gripped his chin lightly before turning his head.

It was silent for a few seconds, Jack's eyes flicking here and there as goosebumps appeared on his arms. "Boyo." Atlas spoke softly, his thumb rubbing lightly across his chin.

"Look at me...Would you Kindly?" Jack obeyed, the familiar phrase always did make him a bit weak in the knees.

His eyes met Atlas's a sigh escaping his lips as his form fully seemed to relax, the throbbing in his swollen ankle and cut arm somewhat subsiding.

Atlas smiled softly his hand drifting up to cup Jack's bruised and dirtied cheek. "There's a good lad." He breathed, warm air hitting Jack's cheek before he pulled his hand away, resuming his earlier spot by the tub.

"Now." Atlas said, his hand reaching next to the tub and bringing a wash cloth forward. "Let's get you cleaned up hmm?" He dumped the cloth in the water next to Jacks leg making him tense up and blush.

"I can wash myself." Jack stuttered his eyes looking back out into the dark ocean water as Atlas snickered.

"Aye I bet you can do a lot of things by yourself boyo but I don't trust you enough in your current state to do them." He said as he brought the now soaked and soapy cloth to Jack's back.

Jack arched with a gasp as hot water hit his back, his eyes going wide as Atlas laughed.

"Jesus Christ kid don't hurt yourself now it's just water." Atlas snickered, the hand holding the soapy cloth gliding across Jack's shoulder blades.

'I'll have you arching for me in no time kid.' A voice hissed inside Atlas's mind, his grip on the wash cloth tightening.

In the meantime Jack had never felt more embarrassed in his whole life, his cheeks and ears turning a bright red at the whole situation.

It wasn't an hour ago that he had never even seen Atlas before and here he was being bathed by him.

He looked down at the water, it now less clear than before as dirt and blood was scrubbed off his back.

Atlas hummed some nameless tune as he switched over to the top of Jack's chest, dirt streaming off of Jack and into the water.

They we're silent as the cloth slid down Jack's chest, the up and downwards motion becoming somewhat soothing to Jack who slowly leaned back till his head rested against the back of the tub, a sigh slipping out of him as his eyes closed.

Atlas stopped humming his eyes flicking up to Jack's face but finding his eyes now closed.

The water was still to soapy to see anything but when Jack pushed slightly against the tub with his feet the top of his sharp hipbones peaked out from the slightly dirty water.

Atlas's growled, the sound to low for Jack to hear as his eyes dilated in anticipation and arousal.

Jack slowly nodded off not focusing on the fact that Atlas had all but abandoned the wash cloth and was now sliding his soapy hands up and down his right arm.

It only seemed a few seconds till Atlas was lightly shaking him, the wash cloth in one hand. "There you are thought I lost ya there." Atlas said, smiling softly as Jack rubbed at his eyes, now stinging from exhaustion.

"Would've let you keep dozing but I thought you might want to finish the rest." Atlas spoke softly, smiling as Jack took the cloth a small blush reappearing on his face.

"Yeah ummm..thanks." Jack spoke as he held the cloth in both hands eyes casted downwards as Atlas stood up, hand coming down into his pocket before pulling out another cigarette.

"No problem boyo, I'll let you finish up in here." Atlas said before turning on his heel, walking straight out of the archway till he made a turn right.

Jack waited till he heard a familiar sound of a door sliding open and closing before looking down at himself.

His eyes widened at seeing his skin clean for what felt like the first time in ages, the scars a bit less prominent and hidden along his pale skin.

He looked down at his arm, the bleeding had stopped but the skin around it was now an angry red.

He sighed making a note to ask Atlas for a first aid kit when he brought the wash cloth up scrubbing the dirt off his face and washing his hair before finishing up with the rest of his dirt covered body.

He was finally finished after another good fifteen minutes of scrubbing and rinsing till the water was a murky brown.

He pulled the stopper out of the drain standing with a gasp as cold air hit him at every angle. He reached for the towel sitting next to the tub as the last of the water drained out.

He dried off quickly wrapping the towel around his hips as he noticed his missing clothes.

'When did he even take them?' Jack wondered limping across the cold tile to the sink and mirror.

He sighed sadly when he saw himself, black circles under his eyes and his skin paler than he ever remembered it being.

He pushed away from the counter hissing as his ankle tried giving out on him and slowly made his way into the bedroom.

He looked around the bedroom, the air warmer as he neared the fireplace in the middle.

He looked at the bed with longing wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and sleep.

'But first I need to find Atlas and my clothes…or should I find my clothes then Atlas?' Jack shrugged his shoulders limping toward the door behind the fire place leading to what he hoped was Atlas.

The door slid open revealing a study. Jack huffed not wanting to call out for Atlas in fear of a splicer somehow hearing him.

He shuffled his way forward looking at the small wooden desk to the right which was situated before a glass window showing what looked to be the hallway leading to the bedroom.

To the left of the desk was a small lab table with various bottles and open books and to the right was a book shelf. His hand gripped the edge of his towel that fell dangerously low on his hips before making his way to the door right across from the other one.

He huffed in annoyance when it brought him to the grand foyer with the polar bear, only this time he was on the other side of the room.

He made his way across the loft hallway to the next door and sighed in relief when it opened.

Atlas's whose was faced away from Jack was to the left standing in front of another huge glass window.

He seemed to be speaking but about what he didn't know for he stopped and swiveled around when hearing the door close.

The surprise was shortly lived on Atlas's face as he held up a finger before turning the recorder off and setting it down on the table behind him.

"Sorry about that boyo lost track off time, hope you weren't wandering for to long? It's awfully cold in here." Atlas said as innocently as he could, walking forward toward Jack who in turn tightened his hand around his towel.

"No I didn't wander to long." Jack coughed at the end trying to stop the wavering in his voice as he backed up a little.

"Ahhhh thats good to hear… and the rest of your bath was nice? It did look like you were enjoying yourself." Atlas spoke with a grin on his face now right in front of Jack.

"It was very nice thank you." Jack voice was almost a whisper his free hand gripping the counter he had run into when backing up as Atlas got even closer.

'What is he doing?!' Jack shrieked in his head as Atlas arms settled on either side of him, barricading him in.

Atlas leaned down till his mouth was just next to Jack's ear.

"Mmmmm boyo you smell…divine." Atlas groaned his hand coming down to slid against the one Jack was using to hold his towel.

Jack stayed silent, head tilted to side away from Atlas's, unknowingly presenting his neck to Atlas's hungry gaze.

He gasped as Atlas other hand came to rest against his hip, his thumb sliding under the towel to rub against his hip bone.

"What… What are you doing Atlas?" Jack finally questioned, the hand on the counter coming down to grip Atlas's forearm.

"Enjoying what will hopefully soon be mine… will you trust me… will you be mine?" Atlas breathed into his ear, the hand resting on his hip coming up to lightly grip his chin.

Jack turned his head as Atlas stood up enough to where they could both look at each other.

"But Atlas…what about your family?" He really knew it wasn't any of his business but he didn't want to just be some minor distraction from the pain and loss that Atlas was probably still feeling. In the long run that would hurt him more than he would ever like to admit.

"My family's gone Jack and it hurts…it hurts kid… and it will but… in the time that I've known you… you… Your all I got now boyo and I don't want to lose you to." Atlas's voice cracked at the end unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he looked slightly down at Jack.

Jack's heart broke even more for the man in front of him watching as the first few tears slowly began to fall down the Irishman's cheek.

Making sure his towel was secure Jack stepped forward one arm wrapping around the other mans waist and his other coming up around his shoulders.

"Okay…okay." He whispered not knowing what else to say but knowing it was enough when Atlas wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Jack's neck as he started carding his fingers through Atlas's hair.

They stayed like this for while, Jack humming the same nameless tune Atlas had earlier till Atlas finally seemed to calm down.

He let his arms drop to his sides as Atlas stood back up to his full height, arms sliding down till his hands rested against Jack's lower back.

Atlas sniffled making Jack smile, his hand coming up to slowly wipe away the few stray tears left on his cheeks. "There now…" Jack stated as locked his arms around Atlas's neck.

"Thank you Jack." Atlas spoke softly, a sad smile on his face as he leaned down, nuzzling Jacks neck with a sigh.

Jack started to close his eyes at the feeling but gasped in surprise. "I just realized you said my name." Jack said dumbfounded.

Atlas in the mean time had now laid his head against Jacks shoulder a smile appearing as he listened to Jack.

"It seem's I have…Twice now I believe." Atlas stated, closing his eyes for a few seconds as Jack stuttered in surprise.

"You almost over it boyo?" Atlas sighed lifting his head to look at Jack who was still stuck in disbelief.

"Ye-yeah I'm good its just…I've never heard you say my name so…I don't know it just surprised me is all." Jack mumbled looking down in embarrassment.

It was silent for a few seconds before Atlas moved his hands to rest against Jack's slim hips, his mouth right next to Jack's ear.

"You like me saying your name huh boy?" Atlas spoke lowly all the hunger and arousal that was put aside returning in an instance.

Jack moaned quietly as Atlas's hands squeezed his hips, hand sparking with electricity at the feeling.

"Mmm careful with that Jack don't want to be electrocuting no one know do we?" Atlas breathed in his ear before placing a kiss against the shell of Jacks ear.

Jack's hum in response morphed into a loud moan as Atlas took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked lightly, tongue swirling against it.

"Aat-Atlas." Jack whimpered his hands coming up to grip the Irish mans hair, tugging it as Atlas moved his ministrations to his neck. Atlas licked up the right side of Jack's neck before kissing his way back down.

His sucked lightly at Jack's adams apple then moving to the right above his left collarbone. He was so lost in his own world that he wouldn't have felt the hard tug on his hair if it weren't for his name being spoken.

"Atlas it's not that I don't want to continue but my foots killing me…" Jack trailed off his foot seeming to throb at being mentioned.

"Ahhh yeah forgot to take a look at it didn't we?" Atlas hummed, slowly coming out of his daze. Before Jack fully came around Atlas had already scooped Jack up and headed back to what Jack could see was a bar.

"Here now lets see…" Atlas looked in between bottles of various expensive liquors before finally finding what he wanted. "Ahh here now could you grab that bottle for me boyo." Atlas asked.

Jack grabbed the bottle of vodka gripping it to his chest as Atlas moved towards the door.

"Would've gotten you something stronger but I think this will do just fine." Atlas said as he walked across the loft hallway back through the study.

Atlas walked towards the lab table turning so Jack could grab the glass vial he told him to take before making his way into the bedroom.

Atlas laid him down again, the bed a blessing to Jack as he let his foot rest. Atlas took the bottle of vodka from him setting it on the floor before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Jack laid there listening to the sound of cabinets being opened closed and shifted through before Atlas finally emerged, in his hands a first aid kit. "Now lets take a look shall we?"

Atlas sat at the end of the bed hand coming down to turn Jacks foot. He turned it slowly, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and then worry as he heard Jack whimper every time he moved his swollen ankle.

"Damn kid you messed it up pretty badly…broken by the looks of it." He said with a sign before reaching down for the first aid kit rummaging through it before pulling out a syringe and white gauze.

"Now your gonna have to hold real still boyo because your body's not gonna take to kindly to this." He held up the vial before inserting the syringe, pulling upwards till almost half of the contents was inserted.

"Now Jack I promise it will go away but you can't jerk around when I'm inserting it okay?" Jack nodded an affirmative already dreading what was to come.

"Okay boyo." Atlas nodded before quickly grabbing another pillow handing it to Jack. "Might wanna bite into that." Atlas spoke not even giving Jack time to respond before quickly grabbing Jack's wrist turning it upwards before inserting the needle.

Jack's eyes went big feeling a hot burn in his veins as the liquid was inserted. It was worse than the plasmids, worse than the first time he ever took one and with that thought he let out a broken scream, back arching as Atlas pulled the needle out.

Atlas moved to straddle Jack, hands coming down to grip Jack's before bringing them above his head. "Kid you gotta stop moving!" Atlas yelled as Jack shrieked at the pain before smashing his lips to his instantly shutting him up.

Jack was in hell. He was sure of it as the fiery liquid spread throughout his body quickly, almost feeling it wrap itself around his ankle.

He shook for what seemed like forever till he finally felt an almost cooling sensation in place of the burning.

His shaking was reduced to shivers, still not noticing Atlas lips against his till they pulled away a string of spit hanging between their lips.

"There's a good boy. That it's your doing good Jack." Atlas praised, his hands loosening their grip on Jacks wrist before sitting up.

"Deep breaths kid your almost done now." Atlas pushed Jack's hair back, his forehead now glistening with sweat.

Jack let out a shaky breath as he felt the cooling subside, now soreness in its place. He laid still slowly regaining some resemblance to a normal breathing pattern before opening his eyes.

"W-what'd you do to me?" Jack asked, trying to sit up but falling back with a groan, vision swarming in front of him.

"Ahh yes about that…what I inserted was just a…medicine of sorts helping to speed up the process of you're healing nothing other than that. Just hurts like a bitch." Atlas exclaimed, getting off of Jack to get the gauze.

Jack gasped as Atlas took ahold of his foot slowly wrapping the gauze around it.

"So what you're saying is it reconnected my bones?" Jack asked, wincing as Atlas finally finished wrapping his foot laying it back down on the bed before moving to his cut arm.

"Mmm pretty much." Atlas said opening the vodka and using is to clean the cut before wrapping it. He then placed the gauze back into the kit, along with the vial.

They were silent as Atlas took out a capsule shaking to small white pills out and handing them to Jack.

"I'll get you some water boyo." Atlas walked back into the bathroom hand gripping the now empty syringe as he grabbed a glass next to the sink.

'To easy.' A Bronx accent barked out. 'This kid is to damn easy.' Atlas smirked setting the syringe next to the sink as he filled the glass.

'Cute to..damn shame he won't be around for much longer.' The thought made his smirk drop instantly, slowly turning the tap off.

'Now don't tell me you've grown feelings for the boy?!' The more reasonable part of Frank snapped.

'You paid for him. You made him happen so you get to do whatever the hell you want with him and that's making sure he kills Ryan. Then we kill him.' Frank looked at himself in the mirror, annoyance clear on his face.

His thoughts came to a halt at the call of his name. "Atlas?" Jack voice echoed as he looked at Atlas slightly hunched figure.

Out of worry he had gotten up when Atlas hadn't replied to him the first three times of calling. He was slowly beginning to step closer when Atlas looked back, face alit with a smile.

"Sorry boyo lost in thought I suppose." He came up to Jack handing him the glass of water.

"Pain medication should help with the soreness." Atlas explained after seeing Jack look at the pills in his hand with suspicion. With this information Jack greedily swallowed the pills down along with all the water.

Atlas took the glass, setting it down on the counter before turning back to Jack who now looked up expectantly at Atlas. "You need something boyo?" Atlas asked head cocked at Jack's expression.

Before he could react Jack was already dragging him towards the end of the bed, pushing him onto it. Jack then climbed up onto Atlas's lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his hands around his neck.

Atlas eyes went wide with shock his hands coming forward to grip Jack's hips tightly as he rollled them. "Ki-kid?" Atlas gasped out grunting when Jack pushed down harder.

"I want to finish." Jack whispered in his ear hands coming up to grip his hair. Atlas silence made Jack freeze, doubt and embarrassment setting in like a wildfire.

"I m-mean only if you want to of course! W-we could wait or not do it at all." Jack was now sitting straight up, trying to wiggle out of Atlas tight grip.

He wasn't at all prepared for Atlas to flip them over, his back now pressed against the mattress.

Atlas held his hands above his head with one hand while the other gripped his chin.

"No…lets continue shall we?" Atlas voice was now a deep growl, the fire creating a warm glow along the outline of his body as he bent down to kiss Jack.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, despite the earlier urgency. Jack obliged at the swipe of Atlas's tongue on his bottom lip, opening his mouth with a moan.

Atlas tongue rub against Jack's as they kissed, the muffled gasps and whimpers pouring out from Jack making him rock hard.

With one final kiss and a nip at Jack's bottom lip Atlas trailed down Jack's neck, kissing down then swiping up with his tongue.

He repeated the process on the other side starting to kiss his way across Jack's collar bone when the younger male spoke.

"A-Atlas can I ask you something?" Jack whispered gasping as Atlas lightly ran his fingertips down his chest.

"Mmm." Was the only response he got so he decided to take it as a yes.

"Will you…will you bite me?" He rushed out, finger nails digging into his palms when Atlas stopped his ministrations. "Bite you." Atlas said more than asked looking up at Jack.

"Well you don't have to of course. It's weird of me to even ask I'm sor…" He was cut off when Atlas nipped at his protruding collarbone making him gasp in surprise.

"Here Jack?" Atlas was throbbing at hearing Jack's request, already planning all the place's he would mark Jack, to claim him as his. 'No one else's.' Frank growled in his head.

"Yes." Jack mewled out, bringing his now free hands down to grip Atlas's hair pushing his mouth closer. Atlas chuckled lowly, suckling on Jack's skin before quickly biting down.

Jack bite his tongue trying not to shriek as his eyes rolled back, the sting of the bite running straight down to his groin. Jack moaned, hands tugging on Atlas's hair as he lapped at the bite.

Atlas hands slide down to Jack's hips before coming back up, one hand ghosting over Jack's nipple making him arch up with a whine.

"Y-yes please." Jack whimpered pulling on Atlas hair till he could bring his lips to his, kissing frantically as Atlas pinched and pulled.

Atlas groaned as Jack bucked up, his dick hard a yearning for release of its confinements. Jack hands came up beginning to unbutton Atlas's shirt while he took of his suspenders.

He marveled at the sight before him as Atlas finally dropped his shirt on the floor, muscles more defined than his with a hint of dark hair trailing down into the waistline of his slacks.

"Like what you see?" Atlas teasingly asked, hands coming down to untuck the towel on Jack's waist.

Jack turned his head away as Atlas opened up the towel, lifting his hips up so Atlas could get rid of it. He moved to cover himself but was stopped by a gentle hand.

"No Jack. Let me see you." Atlas whispered bringing his head down to kiss him slowly, fingers working the buttons of his slacks free as Jack helped him pull them fully off.

He threw them to the side shifting closer to the edge to open the bedside tables drawer.

He shuffled through it blindly till he produced a small clear jar, sitting on his knees before Jack who now had scooted upward, his head lying on the pillows.

Atlas set the jar aside putting his hands on Jack's thighs, soothing him with gentle strokes.

"Darlin' would you please open up for me?" Atlas asked softly, eyes hooded as he stroked his hand up and down Jack's stomach.

Jack blushed as he parted his thighs, watching in embarrassment as Atlas shifted closer. "You're so beautiful Jackie." Atlas moaned hand coming down between them lightly skimming against the side of Jack's now throbbing dick.

Jack moaned obscenely, hands gripping the bed sheets as Atlas squeezed him. He lost all thought as Atlas pumped him slowly, grip not tight but enough to have him bucking and whining with want.

"Thats it Jack let me hear you." Atlas purred out swiping the pre come from the swollen head before bringing it to his mouth, sucking every last trace off.

Jack huffed at the sight wanting to feel his hands on him again but sat still as Atlas finally pulled of his boxers leaving him now completely nude.

Atlas groaned in relief as he finally got out of his confinements, chuckling at Jacks wide eyes.

"T-thats not going to fit." Jack stated as he looked down at Atlas's size. "Yeah it will boyo you just gotta trust me." He stated as he picked up the jar next to them, opening it and dipping three fingers in.

He parted Jack's thighs a little more before bringing his hand down, tracing his pointer finger teasingly against Jack's hole. Jack gasped at the cool touch of Atlas's finger, body clenching at the new feeling.

Atlas eyes shot up to Jack's face, brows scrunching in question. "Boyo…is this your first time?"

Jack closed his eyes groaning at himself at his reaction before answering. "Yes and no. I've done things…by myself and I've been with… a couple different women no one to important, but…"

"Never with another man." Atlas finished for him. "Yeah." Jack finished lamely hands coming up to rub at his eyes, embarrassed.

"Hey Jack it's okay." Atlas reassured him straightening up so he could bring his other hand to pull Jack's away from his face.

"If anything this means I can make sure your first time is what its supposed to be." Atlas said sweetly hand cupping Jacks cheek, his lopsided smile giving Jack a little more courage. "Thank you." Jack sighed, turning his head to kiss the inside of Atlas's palm.

Atlas leaned down pressing his lips to Jack as he pushed his pointer finger inside. Jack whimpered quietly into the kiss, walls clenching once around Atlas's finger before fully relaxing.

Atlas began to slowly pump his finger in and out slowly distracting Jack with more kisses as he pushed in a second.

He scissored, Jack arching at the feeling till there dicks brushed making them both moan.

He sped up adding one more finger, his fingers thrusting in and out as Jack ripped his mouth away from his letting out of a small scream as Atlas found his mark.

"There it is." He grinned as he continued to rub mercilessly against Jack's prostate, the younger male shaking and gasping in pleasure.

This went on for a few more minutes till Jack choked out a "I'm gonna c-cum. please oh please oh please oh god Atlas."

"That's it Jack let me hear you." Atlas hissed and with one more thrust of his fingers… he pulled out. Jack almost screamed at the loose his eyes snapping open to glare at Atlas.

"Nononono let me…I n-need." Jack moaned hands coming down to tug at Atlas's hand.

"You'll get what you need…in time." Atlas winked scooping more lube out of the jar before slicking himself up.

He got as close to Jack as he could get, taking himself in hand and settling himself against Jack's slick hole.

Jack mewled his legs rising to wrap around Atlas waist, hands tugging at Atlas's shoulders till he was bent low enough for them to kiss.

Atlas began to push in groaning at the tightness gripping him. Jack gasped and shivered as he was filled, the burn and sting not bothering him as much as he thought it would.

Atlas stopped halfway in looking to Jack for an okay before pushing the rest of the way. They both were still, gasping for air as they adjusted waiting till Jack gave the okay.

Atlas was by no means gentle afterwards. He began slowly but his thrusts were hard, punishing almost.

But Jack loved every second, his hands coming around to dig his nails into Atlas's back. Atlas moaned lowly at the feeling, speeding his thrusts as Jack began to roll his hips.

Jack was in heaven. He was sure of it, the blinding pleasure coiling tightly in his belly proved it.

He threw his head back, toe's curling as Atlas hit his prostate once then again and again and again, nails dragging down Atlas's back at the feeling.

Atlas eyes closed in bliss, the sting of Jack's nails making him buck harder. He opened his eyes looking at Jack's thrown back head with a smug smirk.

Jack's hand grip Atlas's head as he bent to suck at the side of his neck, hips thrusting back to meet Atlas's fast pace.

The coil in both their stomach's grew tighter and tighter, both overcome with the feeling of pleasure. Atlas detached himself from Jack's neck looking at the dark mark with satisfaction before going up to kiss him.

He wasn't expecting what Jack whispered to him.

"I love you Atlas." Jack breathed out, hands coming up to stoke his hair then the side of his face. Atlas looked down at Jack, still thrusting with all he had in him.

He was silent for a few moments, his expressionless face melting into a loving smile before bending down to kiss Jack softly. "I love you to Jack. Now cum for me darlin'."

And with two more thrust's Jack let out a scream, thighs clenching and toes curling as the tight spring in his belly snapped giving him his release.

Atlas moaned loudly at the sight of Jack cumming untouched, Jack's hole squeezing him till with a few more thrusts he came with a loud gasp.

"Jack! Oh Jesus Christ."Atlas sagged against Jack, hips pumping slowly wringing out the last bits of pleasure till he finally pulled out.

Jack watched with hooded eyes as Atlas dropped down next to him, arm thrown over his face as he regained his breath.

They laid together like this for a while both slowly beginning to breath properly before Atlas got up, walking to the bathroom and returning with a wash cloth.

He cleaned both of them off throwing the cloth in the sink before returning to Jack's side of the bed.

He smiled as Jack glanced at him sideways, taking the jar of lube and putting it back before pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

He offered one to Jack who declined, lighting it with the tips of his fingers before breathing in and exhaling with an appreciative sigh.

He scooped up his discarded boxers and slacks slipping the first on and then the second stopping at his belt at seeing Jack's hurt expression. He approached him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to kiss Jack.

"Gotta go an check a few things. Make sure that none of them splicers heard. Your pretty loud when being fucked luv." Atlas said with a grin laughing at the blush forming on Jack's cheek before standing up again, making his way to the door.

He took a drag winking at Jack before going through the door.

. . . . . . . .

Atlas sighed grateful that no splicers had heard them during their…activities earlier.

He turned to walk back up the stairs, gun hanging loosely at his side as he made his way down the hallway.

He placed the gun in the waistline of his slacks, Jack's name on the tip of his tongue.

He stopped, smiling at seeing the sleeping form in his bed, leaning against the archway with a contented sigh.

It didn't take long for his fantasy world to come crashing down and for him to remember where they were. Who the person in his bed was…who he was. He took a long drag, eyes sad as he looked at Jack's sleeping face.

"Damn shame." He mumbled pushing himself off the door making his way back into the hallway, the ocean outside the glass casting a dark shadow across his face.

"Damn fucking shame."


End file.
